


The Discovery of a Miracle

by LovesaHEA0303



Series: The Celestial Baby Series [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesaHEA0303/pseuds/LovesaHEA0303
Summary: The Devil has stopped questioning Chloe's place in his life. Everything is finally out in the open. They're happy and have even moved in together. Things are going well, but will another unexpected miracle threaten to ruin everything they've built?This part of the series deals with some difficult themes. They do not in any way reflect my own personal beliefs and I will make sure that I label the chapters accordingly.R&R





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my amazing Lucifam over on Twitter, but especially @NotonelineFF, @Wicked_Lizzie, @TinyTinkaBell9, @NickoleKnapp1, @CQueenofCamelot, @Brandypurdy75, @SourPatchSarah7, @Finally_with, @Me114486967, & @rmrezendes Thank you for your love, support and encouragement. 
> 
> Thank you to my sister Shellbeans for being amazing (as always) and for beta-ing for me. 
> 
>  @NotonelineFF thank you for the clever line about Chloe's decolletage. You're a crazy wonderful yet mostly evil genius! 
> 
> If you recognize it, it's definitely not mine. I'm just playing with someone else's toys and I promise to return them to their shelves (maybe a little worse for the wear) when I'm finished.
> 
> I am including a *TRIGGER * Warning for brief non-descriptive discussion about sexual assault regarding a case that the L.A.P.D are working on in this chapter.

 

                                                                           One 

 

Chloe Decker stood in front of the full-length mirror, in the closet, taking in her appearance. The last time she had worn the purple, cheetah print and black lace, spaghetti strap dress she was barely twenty years old and under contract to make an appearance at a party for Hot Tub High School, the one and only movie she’d had a role in years ago.

She could still remember the way her hair had been flat ironed, only to be then curled in spirals, decorated with glittery hair accents throughout, and layered with enough hairspray that she’d had to wash her hair three times to get it all out. Her makeup was much worse- lots of purple, lots of sparkles and even purple lip gloss. She’d looked like some skanky version of Barbie or a shiny new pop star, who was trying too hard to get people to buy their auto-tuned album. Thanks to the media, there were pictures immortalizing the night. Her own memories, however, were shrouded by grief and too much alcohol.

 It was shortly thereafter that she took a long hard look at her life and decided to follow in her father’s footsteps and become a cop.

Now, here she was in the dress again- minus the wannabe pop star makeup; and even though she looked like she was looking for a good time, it was for a job she was proud of.

“We-ll De-tective.” Lucifer entered the closet behind her.

As her partner and police consultant for the last few years, he too was getting ready to head out to help with their latest case. He buttoned the sleeves of his dress shirt, complete with a pair of cufflinks that Chloe had given to him for their anniversary. They matched the bullet necklace he had given her a few years ago. It was a gift she still cherished and wore whenever she could.

Lucifer placed his hands on her bare shoulders. “Where have you been hiding this little number?”

“It’s just something I’ve had in the back of my closet. I thought it would work for tonight.” She loved the way her nickname rolled off his tongue. It reminded her of other things she enjoyed that he did with his tongue. _FOCUS CHLOE FOCUS!_

The sting operation that evening had to do with a prostitution ring that the LAPD had been trying to bust for months. They had a few leads, but only because of the victims who agreed to talk about their horrific encounters.

The ring seemed to prey on women ages thirty to thirty-five who were down on their luck, sad, lonely and unassuming. They were commonly picked up at a bar called The Blue Dolphin, which was no Lux. The victims were then wined, dined, and spoiled with lavish gifts and affection by what, the police could only assume, was a rotating group of men of who acted like perfect gentlemen. It wasn’t until the men expected these women to perform sex acts for friends and colleagues in return for their kindness that they started to show their true colors. Those who didn't cooperate turned up beaten, naked and left for dead. While broken bones, bruises and cuts healed, it would take years of therapy before these women felt safe again.

Tonight, Chloe planned to get “picked up" and hopefully get a phone number to find out more about how this little operation worked. She would have a team, including Lucifer and Dan, waiting in a nearby van as back up.

“Indeed,” the Devil said with a smirk smirked. “I think you should wear it more often.”

Chloe laughed. “Where, to the grocery store? Or how about a PTA meeting?” She rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t even sure it would still fit, to be honest. The last time I wore this, was when I was still young and made stupid choices.”

 She didn’t have the body of a twenty-year-old anymore. She was actually starting to put on a few pounds. When was the last time she'd eaten lunch that didn’t come in a wrapper or a pizza box?

 Chloe had never been someone who obsessed over the changes in their body as a result of age, until recently, when it seemed like her usual yoga and hiking weren't keeping her in shape the way they had in the past. Maybe she should start running with Ella or training with Maze? 

“Chloe, darling, everyone’s twenties are for being young and foolish. You took off your top in a film. It’s not as though you were doing amateur porn,” he reminded her.

She snorted. It was hard to forget about Hot Tub High School, especially when it was soon going to be re-released in HD, much to Lucifer's excitement. She shook her head at that. He had her up close and personal all the time, yet he still enjoyed that stupid movie.

Chloe assessed her appearance in the mirror. She was definitely going to text Ella and arrange to join her for her early morning 5k training as soon as possible.

“That dress is absolutely perfect for tonight, but it would be even more perfect on the floor of this closet.” He kissed her neck.

 She rolled her eyes. If he had his way, they would be naked together whenever they were in the privacy of their own home. For someone with an aversion to clothing he certainly had a lot of it. His side of the closet was at least twice as full as hers.

She tried to remain unaffected by how good it felt to have him standing so closely behind her, freshly showered and smelling so amazing- so uniquely Lucifer. _No!_ She needed to stay on task. She still had to finish getting ready. She needed to apply her makeup and do her hair, but she couldn’t keep from dissolving into his embrace.

Even though they had been together for over a year now, not much had really changed. Okay, they were living under the same roof in a place that she, Trixie and Lucifer had picked out together. They spent every night that they weren't working laughing over her kitchen disasters, helping Trixie with homework, watching movies or playing board games. Their home was filled with music, love, and in the beginning smoke, which was why Lucifer came to do pretty much all the cooking.

When Trixie was with Dan Lucifer and Chloe had more freedom for things like romantic dinners, dancing the night away at Lux or marathon sex sessions. They enjoyed naked sleepy Sundays laying in bed making fun of reality TV. Lucifer was fascinated that people would blindly marry strangers for television ratings and a little upset that he hadn’t thought of it himself.

Chloe worried that domesticity would be a deal breaker for Lucifer. Before they were an us, he had a life that any man in Los Angeles, nay the world, would dream of; sex, booze, drugs and a nightclub full of people who adored him. He could have anyone and anything with a snap of his fingers, all without consequence or restriction.

What was so special about her and Trixie?  Would he get bored playing house, or worse, would he tire of her? Chloe's fears seemed to be unfounded, however. Things in the Decker-Morningstar household were working out well. There were a few adjustments involving things like household chores. Chloe insisted that they didn’t need a maid, someone to change lightbulbs, or go grocery shopping for them. Just because they could afford it, didn’t mean they needed it. Instead they all pitched in to keep their four-bedroom beach house tidy.

Maze still teased Lucifer about taking out the garbage, especially since she had video evidence of him doing so.

Lucifer had to learn about the importance of wearing clothing to bed at night when Trixie was at home. He had figured out that washing all of Chloe’s and Trixie’s clothes together was not a time saver, but instead a really good way to ruin several of her white blouses. None of those things were difficult to overcome, and in the end, things were great.

Something that had changed since dating Lucifer was Chloe’s sex life. She had always been very vanilla, there had never been anything exciting about her previous sexual encounters. She and Dan had tried to spice things up with their handcuffs once after they were first married, but that resulted in Dan being handcuffed to the bedpost for three hours because his key had gone missing and he was too embarrassed to allow Chloe to call for help. Thankfully, they had a pair of bolt cutters on hand to get Dan out of his compromising position. The chief wasn’t too happy that they needed to replace a three-hundred-dollar pair of handcuffs though, and thus ended any future attempts at spicing things up in the bedroom.

The Devil brought out an entirely different side of Chloe. She was carefree and spontaneous with him. When they’d first started dating she was anxious that she would never be able to fully satisfy Lucifer's needs. She was aware of how many partners he’d had on a daily and nightly basis. She was honest with him about her concerns and Lucifer put her fears to rest when he told her that being with her meant being monogamous. Yes, it was new to him, but they would explore new things together.

They’d mutually decided to take it slow at first, exploring other things Lucifer had never experienced; dates at the pier, picnics in the park, dinner and dancing at a 1940’s themed club. They shared kisses and held hands during walks on the beach. They even took Trixie with them a few times when they visited the amusements at the pier. Lucifer didn’t even try to put up a fight when Trixie took him by the hand and dragged him from ride to ride. Chloe enjoyed watching Lucifer and Trixie on the Bumper Cars, Tilt-a-Whirl and something called the Devil Drop that Lucifer of course complained about when he saw the art on the side of the ride looked nothing like him. They had started to amass a lot of memories together as a little family of 3.

Lucifer and Chloe made-out on the sofa in Chloe's apartment nearly every night like sex crazed, hormonal teens. On the weekends, when Trixie wasn’t at home, they were at Lux dancing- if you could call it that. Maze said it looked more like they were dry humping on the dance floor and told them that they needed to go ahead and, “fuck already,” because she couldn’t stand the tension any longer.

 When they did finally seal the deal, it was incredible and unlike anything Chloe could have ever imagined.  She knew that he would be fantastic when it came to sex. He was a walking billboard for all things pleasure, but never had she felt so cherished, so utterly worshipped in anyone's arms.

From then on; whether they were coming together passionately, rutting like animals or lazily making love; Lucifer always made Chloe feel like she was the most precious thing he’d ever touched, and she did her best to show him what it felt like to be adored, but most importantly, loved in return.

“As much as I desire to have you strip me out of this dress and take me standing up, right here in front of the mirror...”  Was that her groan or his that sent shivers through her? “We have a case.”

Working together was something that really hadn’t changed, or maybe it had. They agreed that even though they were cohabitating, and basically sharing every aspect of their lives, from brushing their teeth together in the bathroom in the morning to falling asleep limbs entwined every night, there would be a clear separation between their work and their home lives. There would be no kissing or canoodling while at the precinct or on scene. It was a distraction that could prove dangerous, especially since she made him vulnerable already.

There had been no exception to the rule, not even stolen kisses, for months. That was until last week, when Chloe had blatantly thrown her rule, which she tried to pretend was established for Lucifer, out the window and dragged her Devil down to the old the basement file room of the precinct, after everyone had left for the evening. She still wasn’t entirely sure what had come over her. She had just had, what could only be explained as, a sudden and undeniable craving for him- one that just couldn’t wait until they got home.

 It was supposed to be a one-time thing, but then it happened again the night after, and the night after that. Not that either of them was complaining.

Now, here they were, the following night, teasing each other in the closet at home.

“You minx.” His hands moved from her shoulders to the lace neckline of her dress. His long delicate fingers traced the fabric teasingly.

“Lu-ci-fer,” she chided him as he slid his hand underneath the lace. His digits came daringly close to slipping into the cup of her bra. She could feel the evidence of his arousal against her lower back.

“We don't really have time for this,” she protested, her heavy breathing betraying her. The throaty tone of her voice said, ‘ _please touch me_ ,’ while the rational part of her brain tried to be more insistent about putting an end to what was becoming harder and harder to resist. “Really.”

Lucifer pouted, yes actually pouted, and reluctantly moved his hands back to her bare shoulders, though his eyes couldn’t help but linger over her image in the mirror. Chloe's cheeks were flushed, the pink rush of exhilaration spreading down her neckline. Then there was the dress. Oh, that dress! On anyone else he would consider it tacky, but on Chloe the faux velvet, animal print fabric and black lace hugged every inch of her perfectly. He knew every delicate curve of her body intimately, as she knew every sinewy muscle of his.  

“New pushup bra?” He tilted his head with curiosity.

Chloe shook her head. “No, it's just a bra I’ve worn before.”

“Hmm… Your décolletage is looking particularly splendid this evening,” His hands started roaming again, this time he lowered his mouth to her neck, placing hot, open mouthed kisses down the side of her throat.

“Lu-ci fer.” Chloe bit back a moan, every nerve ending in her body tingling beneath the surface. He wasn’t playing fair, she wanted so badly to reciprocate. She reached out and grabbed the top of the mirror, shuffling forward and trying to put some distance between her body and his. Maybe then it would be easier to resist the urge to roll her hips back into him? Who was she kidding? Lucifer Morningstar was pretty damn irresistible!

 The last time she’d checked her phone they still had an hour before they had to leave. If they were quick about it, they could…

She bit her lip to stifle a moan which ended up coming out more like a desperate whine. Lucifer's mouth was on her collarbone now, and as much as she was enjoying it, she had to stop him. She reached up and sought out the back of his head, her fingers slipping into his perfectly coiffed hair. She gave it a light tug, stilling his motions.

“I’m glad you approve of my choice of undergarments,” Chloe breathed, “but we still don’t have time for closet floor sex.” She turned in his arms and looked up at him. His eyes were dark with lust, his lips were red and swollen from the kisses he had laid on her skin.

No, she didn’t want just a quickie in the closet before work. She wanted more than a simple hour would afford them. She hungered for more.

“Especially when I need it to be followed by shower sex and missing the bed, again, sex.” Oh God! What was wrong with her? Suddenly she was turning into some kind of nymphomaniac!

Lucifer growled low in his chest, a sound that traveled straight to Chloe's core.

“Chlo-e.” It was a warning, sexy and dangerous, but a warning nonetheless. It said we are close to the point of no return, tread carefully.

When it came to Lucifer, Chloe had learned to give into her needs, wants and desires… well, as long as it was the appropriate time and place. The basement file room at the precinct not withstanding.

She continued to look at him, the Hell fire blazing in his pupils told her that he hungered for her as well. He needed her, and not just on a physical level. He needed every part of her, the same way she needed every part of him.

She would never forget the first time she saw the Hell fire in his eyes.

 

                                  x

 The whole Devil thing was shocking to say the least, and it took some time to accept and process, but once she did, she was able to understand Lucifer on a deeper level than she had before. If anything, it had improved their relationship, which led to her finally being able to tell him how she felt about him and him telling her how he felt as well.

They stayed up all night talking about everything, baring their souls so to speak. Lucifer once again showed her his Devil face, which Chloe was not afraid of, and instead grew emotional over, crying for the pain he'd endured. She took his face in her both her hands and cupped his cheeks lovingly. Then she kissed him. She kissed his Devil face.

Lucifer cried, tears running down his cheeks, and they both knew something had changed between them, for the better.

 They fell asleep that morning, fully clothed in Lucifer’s bed, tangled together and their new relationship began.

 

Since then Chloe had seen several examples of Lucifer's strength, speed and endurance. He talked about the wings he had lost when he killed Pierce, a punishment from his father for killing a human, even if he was a horrible one, he decided. He’d lived without them before and he would do so again.

He also talked about the presence of fire in his eyes that occurred sometimes, usually when he was very angry or extremely turned on.

Chloe was intrigued, but never asked to see it. If it was something he wanted to reveal to her, he would show her when he was ready.

The night she finally did see it they were at his penthouse, having a glass of wine, talking about their favorite books. She was telling him about her love of Jane Austen and he shared tales about how he had influenced some of the greats such as Shakespeare, which he of course proudly recited aloud. The next thing they knew, they were both removing layers of each other's clothing in between needy kisses.

When she was left in her panties, he in his pants, Lucifer laid her down amongst the nest of pillows and blankets they had made. He used his eyes, fingers and then his mouth to familiarize himself with every inch of her body. He stroked and caressed every inch of skin and followed with his lips and tongue. He discovered Chloe was ticklish beneath her ribs, and she nearly came undone just from the attention he had given her breasts.

While she enjoyed every bit of his affections, she turned the tables on the Devil before he could really get anywhere.

Lucifer, who had been in the middle of kissing his way towards the top of her panties, just looked at her confused. She hadn’t even had an orgasm yet.

“Wh-at… Chloe, are we still taking things slow?” He sat up. “Forgive me, I thought…”

Chloe shook her head and moved so she was sitting astride him. She lifted a finger to his lips. She drew him to her so that she could kiss him some more, assuring him that he had done nothing wrong. One of her hands settled on his shoulder, while the other remained on the back of his head, her fingers finding a stray curl at his nape to play with. She peppered his face with affectionate kisses; his forehead, eye lids, nose, cheeks and his chin.

“I- don't understand…” It wasn’t something he had ever experienced, but he didn’t try to stop her or move away.

“You don’t have to, you just have to feel.”

 The look of confusion on Lucifer's face nearly broke her heart. She quickly came to the conclusion that no one who’d ever shared his bed had ever taken the time to appreciate him with tender touches and soft kisses.  Lucifer deserved more. He deserved to feel loved, physically and emotionally, the way he had been making her feel for months.

She had originally planned what she thought would be the perfect night for their first time together with sexy red lingerie, candles and soft music, but there, on the floor of his penthouse, laying amongst pillows and blankets, everything just seemed right.

Chloe's kisses became less delicate as her lips made their way down his jaw. She mouthed the tan skin of his neck, pausing to nose the base of his throat. She stroked his face with the hand that was previously on his shoulder using her thumb to trace the shape of his soft lips.

Lucifer's tongue darted out to lick her thumb and pulled it into his mouth sucking on it softly.

Chloe couldn't help but moan quietly. Once her thumb was free, she moved into Lucifer's lap and gently pushed him back onto a pillow. She used both her hands to steady herself as her mouth continued mapping out a path down his chest and torso. She darted out her tongue and lovingly traced every chiseled muscle of his abdomen.

Lucifer trembled beneath her and let out a soft moan. His hands found their way to her soft, honey colored locks.

Chloe continued her trek over Lucifer's chest, licking a delicate line up his sternum followed by a soft kiss to every rib. Unlike her, the Devil was not ticklish.

Lucifer caught Chloe by the back of her head and carefully pulled her down to him. He slanted his mouth over hers but allowed Chloe to continue setting the pace.

Their tongues explored other's mouths and unlike other times where they kissed, this was warm, tender and unhurried.

When they broke the kiss, Lucifer just looked up at Chloe with emotion in his eyes he wasn’t sure how to convey with words. The moment ended quickly, however, when Chloe climbed back down his body and started working on his pants.

Lucifer sat up and covered her hands with his shaking his head insistently. “Chloe…”

She looked at him with as much devotion and love as she could. She moved his hands, setting them beside him, and managed to get as far as removing his belt and opening the button and zipper before he distracted her from her task by slipping his hand below her panties where the fabric covered her heated core.

His fingers immediately parted her folds and teasingly circled her entrance. Chloe bit her lip and threw her head back the sensation sending tingles throughout her entire body.

Chloe took a deep breath and reached into Lucifer's boxers freeing his erection. She had seen him naked before, several times in fact, as he had seen her, but this was different. This time they were sharing their bodies with each other.

Lucifer moaned as Chloe used her thumb to tease the head of his length while her other hand stroked him.

His own fingers were occupied with caressing Chloe's sex. He easily slid a finger into her warm depths and used his thumb to gently circle her bundle of nerves.

They were both moaning and crying out their pleasures. Chloe stroked Lucifer's length a little faster and he slid a second finger inside her. They matched each other's rhythm; stroke for press.

When Lucifer added a third finger he instantaneously felt Chloe flutter around him.

She let out a loud cry and shook with the intensity of her orgasm. She released her hands from him and instead gripped his upper arms and laid her head on his shoulder. If that was intense she wasn’t exactly sure she was prepared for what was coming next.

Lucifer removed his hands from inside her panties and pulled her up to her feet. He finished taking off his pants and boxers adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor. He then slid Chloe's underwear off of her. Both naked, he drew them back down to their nest.

Chloe climbed back into Lucifer's lap and pulled him towards her, kissing him again.

Lucifer took his length in hand and caressed Chloe's warmth. She moaned into his mouth as he teased her, rubbing himself through her wetness, over her clit still sensitive from the orgasm she just had.

 She moved her legs so that they were around his waist and circled her arms around his neck. Their naked upper bodies were flush against each other and it felt amazing. At the same time Lucifer pressed into her slowly.

“Hhh- hm" Chloe’s breath caught in her throat as she felt her inner muscles stretch to completely envelope him. He was a well-endowed Devil, and even though he'd taken care to prepare her, she was anticipating some discomfort.

“Are you alright, darling?” Lucifer kissed her as he slid in a little more.

 She kissed him back managing a yes against his lips. Once the exquisite burn subsided, she tilted her hips encouraging him to continue.

He slid his length deeper inside her and was rewarded with Chloe calling out his name in a desperation that urged him on. “LUCIFER!!”

The room filled with moans as they rocked together, clutching onto one another like they were each other’s life lines. “You feel amazing, Chloe.”

Their rhythm was slow and steady. There would be plenty of opportunity for quick and frenzied later. Right now, this is what they both needed.

Chloe laid her head on his shoulder as a powerful fire started to curl in her abdomen, something she had never felt before. Her muscles protested but the delicious drag of his length against her walls was just too good. “Sooo GOOD! SO GOOOD!”

 Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut and stroked Chloe's back. He changed the angle at which he was thrusting and once again Chloe’s cries filled his ears.

 With his other hand he reached down to where they were joined to find the bundle of nerves that he knew in combination with hitting that spot inside her would send her soaring once again in his arms.

She lifted her head to look at him. Her moans changed in volume and his name rolled off her tongue like a prayer. “Lucifer, Lucifer, Lucifer OH LUCIFER!

“CHLOE!” He too cried out as he opened his eyes. Whenever he was naked and sweaty, Lucifer was always sure what to do and what to say, but naked and sweaty with Chloe in his arms, he felt raw and vulnerable in a way that frightened him. He could feel the heat of his skin and not just from their bodies, but from his rising temperature. He knew that meant his eyes were lit and though Chloe had already shown him that she accepted him as he was, he didn’t want to take away from their moment by tarnishing it with his Hell fire.

Chloe immediately noticed the flames covering the pupils of his dark eyes. “Lu-cifer,” she breathed. She was fascinated, and it only made her want him more.

He tried to look away, but she lifted her hand to his face hoping he would look at her. Like she did the second time she saw his Devil face, she leaned in and kissed him softly.

She went back to peppering kisses all over his face saying nothing about the wetness she kissed away on his cheeks.

They rested their foreheads against each other's and held one another close, rocking a little faster seeking out their pleasure. Chloe felt the fire in her abdomen stirring like a cross between  and what followed felt like an out of body experience and several powerful aftershocks. “OH LUCIFER! LUCIFER! OH FUCK FUCK! LUCIFER!”

The Devil smirked at Chloe's profanity, but found he liked the sound of his name and the word fuck coming out of her mouth. It was enough to push him over the edge.

"CHLOOOOOEEEE!” With a final animalistic cry of her name prompted by Chloe's already tight walls clamping down on him, Lucifer came spilling himself into her. He continued working over Chloe, his fingers alternating between delicate caresses over her clit and more purposeful circling of her flesh, until she finally collapsed boneless in his arms.

When they were no longer physically joined, Lucifer positioned them so that that lay together. Chloe curled up beside him her head on his chest while he stroked her hair.

Neither of them spoke, both unsure of what to say. Their bodies had communicated so much already. It didn’t seem right for Chloe to say how amazing sex with Lucifer was, not because it wasn't and not because he heard it all the time, but because it was so much more than incredible sex and she wasn’t exactly sure how to explain that without putting their months old relationship in jeopardy. So, she lay there listening to his heart beat, occasionally pressing a kiss to his chest before succumbing to exhaustion.

Chloe fell asleep first and he smiled at the sound of her ridiculously loud snores. Like everything about her, he had even come to love her snoring. She was his Chloe and he loved every part of her, just like she had shown him she loved every part of him.

Being with her made him feel things he hadn’t felt since before his fall. He was content, happy like he had just lit a new star in the sky.

He looked down at the beautiful woman whose heart was beating against his own and he couldn’t help but wonder what he had done to deserve love like this?

                                 x

 

 

Oh damn it all to Hell! The memory was certainly not helping her current situation.

Chloe was thankful for the height the black, lace up, high heeled shoes; she'd borrowed from Maze; gave her as she pulled his head down and kissed him deeply.

Lucifer groaned against her mouth.

Speaking of showers, he needed another one, a very cold one.

“Later,” she promised with a final kiss as she carefully stepped by him to finish getting ready. 

“I am going to hold you to that, Detective,” he called after her. He took a deep breath and tried to think about something to distract himself from the way she looked sashaying away from him in that dress and heels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a doctor, nor do I play one on TV. The medical stuff came from "The Googler". If it's not entirely accurate, I apologize. With that being said, I'm certain you can still enjoy the chapter even if the medical stuff is inaccurate. Lol 
> 
> Big shout out to Tink who is the inspiration for the nurse mentioned at the end of this chapter and who will be in the next. 
> 
> Thank you again to my Lucifam! 
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> Leighanne

It should have been an easy night. While there was always the possibility of something dangerous occurring in her line of work, no one could have predicted that someone from Chloe's old life- an acting coach friend of her mother's would recognize her in the seedy bar, where she was working, and completely blow her cover. She wasn't even half way through her conversation with a guy who introduced himself as Tommy. He was a tall, sandy blond haired, green eyed man, who perfectly fit the description given by their victim Samantha.

Chloe had introduced herself as a down on her luck hairstylist named Veronica. Tommy bought her a drink and they sat down at a sticky high-top table to talk.

Patty Murray walked over and it all went up in smoke. “Little, Chloe Decker, is that you all grown up?”

“I thought you said your name was Veronica?” the guy questioned. Strike 1.

The woman was drunk, and even though Chloe didn’t want to be rude, she was able to shrug her off, that was until Patty brought up acting and Chloe’s mother.

“You probably don't remember me. I’m a friend of your mom's. How is Penelope Decker these days?”

Strike 2. “I haven’t seen you since your father’s funeral. John Decker was a good man. The LAPD was lucky to have him, just like they're lucky to have you too! He would be so proud that you decided to follow in his footsteps.”

Strike 3, Chloe was out.

“You're a cop?” Tommy gasped. Great.

Thanks, Patty. Then, just like that, the woman had dashed off to the bar, thankfully it was before she revealed anything else, like maybe Chloe’s daughter’s name or their home address.

Tommy couldn’t get away from Chloe fast enough. He kicked over the table, which luckily, she had anticipated. She took off chasing him past bar patrons, pool tables and waitresses. He grabbed a pool cue and swung it in her direction before ducking beneath another to retrieve a gun. The pool stick unexpectedly caught her in the ribs. It hurt like a bitch, but she still managed to stay on her feet.

“GUN!” Chloe shouted and drew her own weapon from the holster on her upper thigh.

Tommy shot several times up in the air taking out a line of lights which sent the rear of the bar into darkness. The patrons scrambled and screamed in terror.

Between Chloe’s shouts over her ear piece and the sound of shots fired Lucifer, Dan and the team jumped out of the van where they had been stationed. They followed protocol moving across the street quickly but cautiously.

Chloe rolled under a pool table just narrowly avoiding another cue stick to the other side of her ribcage from who she could only assume was someone else belonging to the sex ring. She rose to her feet, gun in hand and managed to find her way through the dark hallway after Tommy. She knew backup was on the way but was surprised she hadn’t heard anything over hear ear piece. She reached up to check it and found it was missing. Shit. She must have lost it during her tuck and roll. She could handle herself until back up arrived. The long hallway ended with a propped open door that led out to a poorly lit alley that housed several dumpsters and shared a side entrance with a storefront that Chloe couldn't quite make out, but the stripped awning above the door reminded her of a little Italian café.

“Tommy, no one needs to get hurt tonight. Why don’t you just come with me down to the station and just give me some information we can see about getting you a plea deal.” Chloe did her best to lure him out of the darkness her gun still raised.

Tommy moved into her sight line as did a small group of other men who Chloe could only assume were also armed. “You stupid, lying, cop, bitch! I’m not going anywhere with you.” His gun was trained on her. “You're not going anywhere either.” She now had at least three guns pointing at her. “Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you, you stupid whore!”

Chloe, being a trained professional, kept her cool. “You're already in trouble, Tommy. You don’t want to add cop killer to your wrap sheet, trust me.”

“Oh yeah?” Tommy smirked.

“Why don't you put the gun down?” Chloe suggested.

“This gun? You want me to put this gun down?” Laughter filled the alley.

Chloe nodded. “Why don’t we all put our weapons down? On the count of three.”

Tommy looked at his men who seemed agreeable.

Chloe counted and was about to set her gun down just as she heard the footfalls of her team meeting the pavement. The gun that Tommy had trained on her went off three times.

“Chloe, no!” She heard Lucifer shout her name and waited for the pain to blossom in her chest but instead there was none. What the-? Moments later there was an intense ache in the back of her head and then nothing but blackness.

x

“Can someone tell me where I can find Chloe Decker?” Lucifer’s bold accent filled the hallways of the emergency department. Leave it to the Devil to make an entrance into the ER. Though physically Chloe felt horrible; sore, dizzy and nauseated, it gave her comfort knowing that the man she loved was nearby.

“In here,” she called out. Raising her voice made her head throb, but it got the job done.

“Chloe.” He rushed to her side. She was sitting up in the hospital bed holding an ice pack on the back of her head and a small pink basin in her lap. “I would have been here sooner, but I was kept occupied between our runaway criminals and this hospital's insistence to know every detail about your medical history and insurance.” He sighed and took her hand in his. He looked at her, his eyes scanning from head to toe the way they had done when the ambulance had arrived. There was no blood, just minor scratches on her face, arms and legs from her impact with asphalt, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t seriously injured. After Tommy Nims, one of the several men they had in custody, shot at Chloe the cord holding up the bakery awning, (which he had actually aimed at) had come down so quickly on the back of her head that it took even the Devil by surprise. He watched helplessly as she was knocked down. She was unconscious for a few moments; which were some of the scariest moments of Lucifer's entire existence.

Chloe managed a smile and placed her free hand over his. “Thank you for taking care of the intake information.”

“Of course. You needn’t worry about something so trivial. He sat down on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arm around her carefully. “Everything is being sorted out with tonight's sting as well.”

Chloe sighed. Some sting.

“How are you feeling, darling?”

“Like I’d rather be doing paperwork.” She attempted to laugh but was overcome by a sudden bout of nausea. She had already vomited twice, once in the ambulance and again when she arrived at the hospital. Her dress was completely ruined, because that’s what vomiting all over yourself does, which was why she was wearing a hospital gown and scrub pants. Chloe pulled away from Lucifer's embrace before hanging her head over the basin. The two had been quite intimate in the last year, but this was an entirely different kind of intimacy, one she was certain he wouldn’t want to be a part of. She was surprised when she felt Lucifer's arms encircle her and his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had comforted her, besides Trixie, when she was sick.

“Shall I go fetch the nurse?” he asked as he watched Chloe vomit what appeared to be everything she'd consumed in the last month.

“No, no. It's fine,” she croaked. “I’m okay.” Her throat was irritated from throwing up. “Someone is supposed to be back soon to bring me for tests.”

Lucifer didn’t even flinch when he carried the kidney shaped basin over to the sink and set it down. He rinsed it then quickly wet some paper towels and returned to her side. He handed Chloe the damp towels the color draining from his face. He hated to think about it, but his love looked awful; pale, sweaty, her face contorted in a grimace that told him she was in more pain than she was letting on. The hand that held the ice pack was shaking from exertion.

Chloe took the towels, wiped her face and mouth and lay back on the emergency room bed. She then turned and caught the Devil's troubled expression. “Hey, Lucifer, it’s okay. The on-call doctor came in earlier. He thinks it’s just a severe concussion, some bumps and bruises, but they want to make sure there isn’t any kind of a skull fracture.”

A skull fracture? If he wasn’t doing a good job of hiding his concern before, now he would really be giving himself away. “That sounds like it could be quite serious.”

“I’ve had a concussion before,” she told him. “During academy training I got clocked in the chin, fell backwards and hit the side of my head outside the mat. It hurt like Hell, but I think it might have knocked some sense into me.” She laughed pulling him close and ran her fingers through his hair. “Everything will be fine.”

Lucifer settled on the bed so that he was behind her and took her in his arms. He hated how his Dear old Dad liked to remind him just how fragile Chloe was. He then gingerly moved his hand to the ice pack on her head giving her tired hand a break.

“Thank you,” she said nearly collapsing against him. This was not what she had in mind when she told him they would be in bed together later. They stayed that way for a few moments just sitting quietly together.

Dan knocked on the door, their moment ending all too quickly. “Hey, Chlo, just wanted to check in on you before I head out to relieve Maze of watching Trix.”

Chloe looked at Dan who appeared to be okay for the most part. He was limping a little and there was a screw driver sized hole in his jeans. “Hey, Dan, I’m fine. Are you alright?” When she came to she was told that one of the men had attacked Dan, thankfully he was not seriously injured.

“Six stitches. No major arteries, no muscle damage. Should heal well. Women dig scars,” he informed her of his wound. “I’m more concerned about you.” He looked to her and then Lucifer. “We all saw what happened…”

“It's just a concussion. You both worry too much!” She did her best to brush off their concern.

Dan looked at Lucifer. “The only reason we’re worried, is because we care,” he said squeezing her hand with his free one, being careful of the IV site that had been started.

“I know you both do.” She glanced at Dan and back to Lucifer. “I appreciate it really, but Dan, go to your place, put that leg up and get some rest. I already talked to Maze. Trixie is fine. She said she can keep her as long as we need her to.”

Dan nodded. “Alright. I’ll pick up Trix later. You get some rest yourself.” He looked at Lucifer. He and the Devil had come a long way when it came to their own relationship. “Call me if either of you need anything.”

Lucifer nodded. “Thank you, Daniel.” Once Dan left the room, Lucifer and Chloe were back to sitting quietly together. Lucifer released Chloe's hand just to use his phone to look up concussions and the dangers associated with them. He had worried himself into an ulcer by the time a nurse appeared holding a plastic cup.

“Miss Decker, I apologize for the wait. Emergency is a little more crowded than usual tonight.”

Chloe gave the nurse a half-hearted smile. “I understand.”

Lucifer was trying to be understanding, of the medical process, but he was struggling between losing his temper and wanting to charm the nurse into moving a little faster. He had previously decided that upon entering a real relationship with Chloe and moving in with her and Beatrice, he would refrain from using his “Devil Powers", as Beatrice called them, outside of work unless absolutely necessary.

“Alright, so if you would just go ahead and give me a quick urine sample I can let x-ray know you’re ready.” The nurse pointed to the adjoining bathroom.

“Urine sample?” Chloe had hit her head. Why did she need a urine sample, Lucifer wondered as he helped her to her to her feet.

“It's standard hospital procedure Mr…?” The nurse looked at Chloe.

“Morningstar. Lucifer Morningstar,” he said with his usual allure.

“He’s my…?” boyfriend sounded juvenile. What were they? “Partner and significant other,” Chloe explained.

The nurse nodded. “I assure you there's nothing to be concerned about, Mr. Morningstar. Any female patient of childbearing age is tested for pregnancy before an x-ray. Especially when her intake record states; sexually active VERY,” she read off the tablet on the counter.

If Chloe didn’t already have a headache she was certain this conversation would have been enough to bring one on. She shot The Devil a look before turning her attention back to the nurse. “I’m not pregnant. It’s impossible.”

“But you are sexually active?”

“Very,” Lucifer responded.

“Are you using any form of contraception?”

“Uh, no, but it's not necessary,” Chloe explained.

“What Miss Decker means is that we are unable to have children. I am completely infertile, and we are in a monogamous relationship, so there is no need for your test,” Lucifer clarified.

“Infertility or not, Mr. Morningstar, I still need the urine sample. Like I said it’s a hospital policy. The sooner I clear Miss Decker, the sooner we can have her tests done, have the doctor review everything and send her home.

Chloe wasn’t in the mood to argue. She took the cup from the nurse with a forced smile and with Lucifer's help she managed to use the bathroom and provide the sample.

The nurse shuffled off with the sample leaving Chloe and Lucifer alone once more. “Sexually active- VERY? Do I even want to know what else you wrote on those forms, Lucifer?”

“Yes or no didn't seem quite sufficient enough,” he said with a shrug.

Chloe wanted to be upset with him, but she couldn't. Instead she belly laughed but immediately regretted it when she felt a sharp pain in her side. She turned her head and grit her teeth pretending to cough for cover and hoping that it would be enough for Lucifer not to notice. He noticed.

“Where else are you hurting, Chloe?”

“I’m guessing that everywhere is not the answer you’re looking for?”

Lucifer raised a brow at her and adjusted the ice pack he was once again holding to her head. All she wanted to do was get out of this room, leave the ER, go home, put on some Pjs and climb into bed with him and Trixie. She was going to have to be woken up every so often for the next eight hours or more. At least between her daughter and her partner they would be an entertaining eight hours. “Fine,” she sighed. “You already know about my head. My left shoulder is a little sore and my ribs on my right side hurt. I got hit with a pool stick,” she explained.

Lucifer rose from the bed. He set the ice bag down and released her hand. He dropped a gentle kiss on the side of Chloe's face that wasn’t scraped or bruised and walked towards the door.

“Lucifer, where are you going?”

He didn’t reply. Instead he stood in the doorway until someone in scrubs passed by. Chloe listened as he spoke to someone outside the room. “Hello there. Yes, I need someone to look at my partner here as soon as possible. She's been injured, she’s in a great deal of pain and the only thing they have done so far is request a urine sample and supply her with a half melted bag of ice and a vomit basin.” By his tone of voice, she knew immediately that he had used his “Devil Powers”. She didn’t even have the energy to fuss at him about it. She heard the man reply that he worked on the janitorial staff, but he would let someone at the nurse’s desk know. Unsatisfied, Lucifer started to walk down the hallway only to find himself crossing paths with the nurse. “Ah, nurse, just the person I was looking for. I am very concerned about Chloe Decker. Besides the head injury… uh I’m worried that there may be other issues. You see she’s in a great deal of pain.” This time he chose not to use his powers.

The nurse nodded, “Thank you, Mr. Morningstar, for your concern. I assure you we will do everything we can to make sure Miss Decker is comfortable.”

Lucifer was relieved and hoped that Chloe wouldn’t be left waiting to be taken care of much longer. The nurse walked past Lucifer but made no move towards Chloe's door. The Devil paced back and forth in the doorway anxiously.

“Lucifer, hey. C'mere.” She motioned for him to come back to her side.

“Darling?”

While I appreciate you harassing the nursing staff for me…” They shared a smile. “There is probably going to be a lot of waiting tonight. You have no patience for waiting and your pacing is making me even more dizzy.”

“Apologies, my love. I just want to make sure you are seen to in a timely manner.”

She smiled. “Thank you, but why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat or better yet the gift shop and see if they have any pajamas I can change into?”

“Here I was thinking you would keep the scrubs. I already have a lab coat and a stethoscope. It would make for some rather exciting role play.” He quirked a brow at her.

Chloe laughed again this time not enough to make her ribs hurt. She was reminded of their earlier interaction when she was getting ready to go on the sting and shook her head, “Lucifer, I’m so sorry this is not how I planned for the rest of this night to go.”

“Chloe, despite my desire to play doctor with you, my priority is always your health and well being, I assure you.”

She looked up at him. “It will be worth the wait.” When she was feeling better she was going to enjoy playing doctor with the Devil. He dropped a delicate kiss on the top on her head and rose to his feet.

“I’m going to go find the gift shop. Perhaps I will also find a companion for Miss Alien?”

“Trixie would like that.”

Lucifer smiled, “Then I shall bring back something special for the Spawn.” As Lucifer left the room, the nurse from earlier returned.

“Miss Decker, Inga will be taking you for your tests momentarily, but before you go, I wanted to discuss something with you. It has to do with your test results.”

“My test results?” Chloe was confused.

The nurse was doing her best to be delicate. “I see that your Mr. Morningstar has stepped out. This may be better discussed in private.”

Chloe had no idea why the nurse would want to speak with her privately, but there had to be a reason. “O-kay.”

“Miss Decker your pregnancy test came back positive,” The nurse stated.

Chloe chuckled. “That's impossible. There has to be some kind of mistake.”

“I ran the test myself, several times. It tested positive for the presence of Human Chorionic Gonadotropin or HCG better known as the pregnancy hormone.”

“No. No, it’s got to be wrong. Lucifer can’t have children. We're not genetically compatible,” she muttered.

“It is very rare for a male to be completely impotent. It's often misdiagnosed.”

Chloe took a deep breath. “Could there be another reason for the HCG in the urine sample?”

The nurse looked at her. “There are other factors that can cause false positives. Have you ever had a false positive before?”

The detective shook her head. “Why don't we do a blood draw. That way we can get a better idea of what’s goin on?” The nurse suggested.

“I'm certain the blood test will be negative.” Chloe insisted. She watched as the nurse gathered her supplies. She then took few vials of blood from her IV site.

The nurse looked at her patient who she was sure was in denial. “Just in case, we are going to err on the side of caution for your x-rays.” She explained. “The blood work should be back within the hour.”

“Thank you.” Chloe tried to smile as the nurse left the room. What if she actually was pregnant? No. There was no way! It was ridiculous. She and Lucifer had talked about this. A celestial being could not procreate with a mortal. Suddenly she was struck by a thought. What if that celestial being was made mortal by his “miracle" partner? Oh God! Yes this seemed like an appropriate time to use that expression. How was she going to do this, have another baby? Trixie was almost a teenager. Raising a baby and an almost teenager was going to be a huge challenge. She already felt like she had two children with Lucifer and his Luciferness. Lucifer! How was she going to tell Lucifer??? Her head hurt too much to think about this anymore right now. Thankfully she was interrupted by a dark haired nurse with a sweet smile maneuvering a wheel chair into the room. The nurse helped Chloe into the wheelchair and they headed off. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own anything you see here. I'm just playing with someone else's toys and I promise to return them to their boxes when I'm finished, relatively unharmed.
> 
> Thanks to my lovelies for being the inspiration for my nurse and doctor characters!!! Tink and Lizzie, I love you ladies!! 
> 
> Everything about concussions is a combo of my personal experience (I did not get hit in the head with an awning but I know someone who did) and research online. Web MD is a scary dark place and yes I do think it would scare even Lucifer. 
> 
> I used a bit of creative license here with the name/background of one of Lucifer's brothers. The name came from the comics which I also do not own. I've also never read them, sadly. The background story is completely a work of fiction. 
> 
> This is probably going to be the last update until at least after the holidays. With Christmas and New Years and my Gammie visiting I doubt I'll have time to write, but I will do my best to have a chapter as soon as possible!
> 
> Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Happy New Years to all my wonderful readers!!! 
> 
> Thank you for your wonderful comments, kudos, love, encouragement and support! 
> 
> Xoxo  
> Leighanne

Lucifer returned from his walk to the gift shop a little while later his arms full of purchases for his love, including the nicest flowers the shop had, a pair of soft pajamas for Chloe to change into and a teddy bear for Beatrice. He made his way down the hall and knocked on the door. He wasn't surprised to find the room empty. Chloe did say that they would be taking her for tests to rule out any serious injury. He set the gifts on a nearby table and sat down waiting for her to return. He kept himself busy playing Words With Friends with Amenadiel. Lucifer was winning, of course. He had just scored almost fifty points for the word quixotic when the door opened.

Chloe returned a dark brown-haired nurse, whose nametag read Inga, pushing the wheelchair the detective sat in.

Inga helped her get settled back onto the bed. “This must be him?” The nurse spoke softly in a beautiful German accent titling her head a little.

Chloe smiled. “Mmhmm.”

“Oh you, lucky girl.” She looked at the tall dark, impeccably dressed man. “Hello.”

“Hello.” Lucifer smiled back as he rose to his feet and once again made his way to Chloe's side. “Thank you, uh…” He of course was used to the attention and though his head was filled with scenarios that could lead to the love of his life's impending death, he still wanted to be polite.

“Inga but you can call me Tink. Everyone does.”

“It's lovely to meet you then, Tink.”

The young girl’s cheeks turned pink. “You too Mr. Morningstar,” she smiled brightly and then turned to Chloe. “The doctor will review the images and should be in when she can.” Inga headed for the door. “Good luck, Chloe.”

“Thank you,” Chloe replied as the nurse exited. She then turned to Lucifer who looked at her as if his world were about to end. “Hey, what’s with the face?” She lifted her hand to his cheek and looked deep into his sad eyes.

While she and Tink were talking Lucifer had noticed that the IV on the back of her hand was now connected to a line of saline. He couldn't help but think back to the last time Chloe was hooked up to all kinds of lines and machines her veins being filled with medications. She had come so close to slipping away from him, but he had been able to get the antidote to the poison in time and since then she'd been healthy and happy. They had both been so happy. It was so long ago, but in the moment it felt like yesterday. His gaze dropped to the sheet covered bed she lay on.

“Hey, Lucifer, look at me. They’re just rehydrating me with some fluids. I’m fine. My head barely even hurts anymore.”

“I appreciate you trying to make me feel better darling but..”

“ Lucifer. I’m oka- ” A knock on the door interrupted their moment.

The door opened to reveal a young petite female doctor with dark purple dreads pulled up into a sophisticated bun. She wore glasses and held a tablet in her hand. “Hello Miss Decker, I’m Dr. Lizzie.” She approached her patient and held out her free hand for Chloe and Lucifer to shake. “I apologize for your long wait, it feels like a full moon tonight with how active the ER is.” She chuckled a little.

Both Lucifer and Chloe returned the gesture. “I just came on shift, but, Doctor Rass, who popped in when you first arrived, left some detailed notes about your case before he left for the night. It says here you were hit in the back of the head with an awning while on duty which resulted in a short period of unconsciousness,” she read. “Is that correct?”

“Yes,” Lucifer began. “I was with her when she was injured. I just…I couldn’t get to her fast enough.”

Chloe looked at Lucifer. She didn’t want him blaming himself. “Lucifer, you couldn’t have known that the awning was going to fall on my head.”

He took Chloe's hand and continued talking to the doctor.

“I called the ambulance and stayed with her until they arrived. She was unconscious for close to two minutes.

The doctor made a note of that. “Tell me about the pain in the ribs and shoulder.”

“Before the bump to the head, I got hit with a pool cue, right about here,” Chloe explained pointing to the area. “And I rolled under a pool table to avoid gunfire which is how I injured my shoulder.”

“Well, your x-rays and cat scan both look good. There are no fractures in the skull. No broken bones per the x-rays. We're looking at bruised ribs which will take some time to heal and the shoulder, while I don’t see anything of immediate concern, I’d like you to keep an eye on that. If the pain persists your doctor should refer you to a specialist to make sure there isn't a tear in your rotator cuff.

Chloe noticed that Lucifer had his phone out and was typing everything the doctor said into a memo.

Dr. Lizzie set her tablet down and did a neurological exam while she spoke, “The cat scan showed some swelling which is normal after the type of head injury you’ve sustained, but no bleeding. You'll have a pretty good bump for awhile.”

Lucifer was thankful that Chloe didn’t have a severe head injury. From what he read via Web MD those could result in severe swelling in the brain the need for emergency surgery, permanent brain damage and even death. That was one less thing to worry about.

Chloe looked over at Lucifer who she expected would be relieved, but instead his face was a mask of concern.

“Given the symptoms, nausea, vomiting dizziness I’m diagnosing this as a severe concussion. I’m going to call it Grade 3 with the short period of unconsciousness. So, I’d like you to get plenty of rest, no work for at least a few weeks. Limit all unnecessary physical activity.”

Chloe quirked a brow. Was it just her, or had the doctor looked directly at Lucifer when she said that? She was going to kill him for what he wrote on that intake form once she felt better.

“Limit television and reading including paperwork,” she continued. “Just in case you get the idea to go back to work early.” She looked at her patient.

Lucifer grinned. He liked Doctor Lizzie.

“I’m also going to prescribe some Zofran for vomiting and nausea. You can take Tylenol for the pain. That's pretty much the only thing you can take given the circumstances.”

Chloe pursed her lips and shared a look with the doctor.

“Circumstances?” Lucifer looked at Chloe.

Doctor Lizzie looked at her tablet and shared a knowing glance with her patient. Either she was not yet ready to share her news or Mr. Designer suit was in for a rude awakening. She turned to Lucifer. “With a head injury, I wouldn't want Chloe to be taking anything that could cause her to be greater impaired than she already is. So Tylenol is all we can offer for pain, unless she wants to stay here and be monitored overnight.”

Chloe looked at Lucifer and shook her head.

“I’m certain Chloe will feel more comfortable at home in her own bed.” Lucifer insisted.

“Am I correct to assume that you will be the one taking care of Miss Decker?”

“Yes, Doctor, I will ensure she has everything she needs to make a full recovery,” He brought Chloe's hand to his lips and kissed it careful of her IV.

“She is going to need very close monitoring. She can sleep, but she'll need to be observed for the next eight hours.”

Lucifer nodded. “That's not a problem. I don't need much sleep myself so I can watch her all night.”

Chloe smiled at her partner now that the doctor had told them she was okay, she hoped he would be less anxious.

“You're very fortunate, Miss Decker, after taking a hit like that. I’m sure I don’t have to tell either of you that this could have been much worse.”

Lucifer's mind went back to what it felt like to witness Chloe collapse to the ground like a rag doll.

“Your chart says you’ve been hospitalized a few times over the past three years. Have you had any ongoing issues as a result of your shooting and am I reading this right unknown chemical poisoning? ” she read from the chart.

Chloe shook her head. She knew the question had nothing to do with her head injury. She just hoped Lucifer didn’t pick up on it too.

“You must have a guardian angel, Miss Decker.“ Doctor Lizzie chuckled.

Chloe looked at Lucifer. “Something like that.” She grinned.

Lucifer looked at his beautiful detective. Even the way she appeared right now she couldn't be more stunning to him. He brushed a kiss across her forehead.

Doctor Lizzie smiled. Clearly it was just a case of the patient hadn’t told her significant other what else they had found out during their emergency room visit that evening. “Alright, well I’m also going to go and write out the prescription we talked about. Your IV fluids are almost finished so the nurse will be in to disconnect and remove that soon. Afterwards you can be discharged.” She busied herself tapping away on the tablet.

“Good. I’m a little anxious to get out of here.” Chloe confessed.

“Make sure you follow up with your primary care doctor in three days and they'll have further recommendations. You are not to return to work until you are completely cleared by your doctor. I’ve already put a note about that in your chart.” She grinned. “You'll get a copy of everything from your visit tonight.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Lucifer said with a smile.

The doctor shook hands with Chloe and Lucifer once more. “It was wonderful to meet you both. Miss Decker, try and stay out of the hospital, but of course if you have any unusual symptoms, or if she can’t be woken, Mr. Morningstar, she is to be brought back here immediately,“ Doctor Lizzie explained before exiting the room.

“She was nice,”

“She was,” he agreed. “Good doctor as well. Highest rated emergency room doctor according to Yelp.”

“Lucifer.” She chuckled.

“I’m glad everything is alright, Chloe. I was terrified that something was seriously wrong.”

“Lucifer, I told you everything would be fine.” She smiled at him.

“Yes, you did.” He lifted his hand to her cheek.

“I just want to go home, shower this night off of me, get into some clean pajamas and curl up with you and Trix.”

“All of that can be arranged,” Lucifer agreed. “But you have to promise me something, Chloe you have to rest and take the doctor's orders seriously. No work.”

Chloe nodded, “No work and I will get plenty of rest.”

“Good. I'll go get the car and I will be right back to get you.” He kissed her softly.

She kissed him back and watched him leave.

A porcelain skinned red haired nurse freed her from her IV and brought in her discharge papers. “Here is your prescription Miss Decker and discharge instructions. Do you have any questions?”

Chloe studied the paperwork her eyes lingering over the blood test results, there was no denying it, she was ten weeks pregnant. She was almost out of her first trimester. How was that possible? How had she not noticed? Ten weeks? There had been a baby growing inside her a piece of her and a piece of Lucifer for the last ten weeks and she had no clue. Lucifer.

She and Lucifer were having a baby! How was that even possible? It wasn’t supposed to be possible! Lucifer had proved to her that so many things she thought were impossible were in fact possible.

But, ten weeks pregnant! It was crazy! She was thirty eight years old. Trixie was ten years old. Immediately her thoughts started spiraling. What had her lifestyle been like the last ten weeks? She hadn't been eating well and there was that one night where the tribe went out drinking, but it was a work night so she'd only had one daiquiri, maybe two. Work, she'd been working hard too hard lately on the sex ring case and tonight... “I do have a question, yes. After what happened tonight is the baby...?” her voice quivered.

The nurse smiled at her patient. “Babies are usually pretty protected in the uterus at this stage. Your OBGYN can give you a better idea, but I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying.

“From what you told the nurse earlier about you and partner being unable to have a child, I'd say this is a miracle and God isn’t in the business of just handing those out.”

Chloe took a deep breath. There was something about this nurse’s smile that put her entire being at ease. “Thank you.” She signed her papers just as Lucifer returned and the nurse left the room.

She returned with a wheelchair and brought Chloe out to the car (another hospital policy).

 

 

x

 

The ride home was calm. There was a nice breeze that in combination with the medication that the nurse had given her via her IV helped assuage Chloe's nausea. She was _not_ going to throw up in Lucifer’s Corvette.

The thought of throwing up in the car reminded her of when she was pregnant with Trixie and how she would have to pull over every morning on her way to the precinct to puke in the bushes. This time though, up until her head injury, she hadn’t even been a little nauseated.

She had read somewhere when she was pregnant with Trixie that morning sickness was a sign of a healthy pregnancy. Was not having morning sickness a sign that something was wrong? Or was it something that happened in Celestial pregnancies?

How was she going to talk about this with Lucifer, especially since he insisted it could never happen? Either way she had to tell him. They had to talk about it. “Lucifer?” Chloe leaned back against the passenger seat.

“Yes love? Are you alright? Do you need me to pull over?” He glanced over at her for a moment.

“Oh. No. No. I’m okay.” She smiled. Should they talk about it now? They were alone together and even though she was nauseated- now was as good a time as any right? No, this was a topic for discussion when she wasn’t concussed with a headache the size of Texas.

“I spoke with Maze earlier and she told me to let you know that Beatrice is sound asleep and she will bring her home tomorrow afternoon. She thought it best not to wake her in the middle of the night.”

Chloe sighed, “Ugh, I didn’t even think about what time we’d be leaving the hospital.”

Lucifer chuckled, “ Don’t worry love Beatrice is probably in a sugar coma after her night with Maze. She just had a theater room put into her suite at Lux. I believe she mentioned something about a movie marathon, lots of popcorn and enough candy to rot your teeth.”

“I hope Trixie remembered to brush them,” Chloe laughed.

“If they fall out, darling we’ll just buy her new ones.”

“Remind me to tell Maze thank you.”

He nodded.

Chloe placed her hand on Lucifer's thigh “Lucifer, you've come a long way with Trixie. In the beginning you wanted nothing to do with her. Now you don’t even cringe when she hugs you.” She teased.

He laughed, “ Of course I am quite fond of the Spawn. Beatrice seems to have finally grown out of her sticky phase.”

Chloe shook her head as they pulled into the driveway in front of their home. “I’m glad to hear that because she loves you too.”

Lucifer grinned as he turned off the car and removed the keys from the ignition. “Stay right there. I’ll be right back.”

She leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes doing everything in her power to will the nausea away.

Lucifer opened the car door and carefully lifted her into his arms. He closed it with his other hand and made his way to the house.

Chloe looked up at him, her loving and devoted Devil and she just knew he was going to be an amazing father. “I can walk, you know.” She yawned as he carried her into the house closing doors behind them.

“I am well aware darling, but you’re injured and not to mention exhausted and I did promise the doctor I would take care of you. My word is my bond.” He reminded her.

“Thank you, Lucifer.” Her voice was soft but the sentiment was genuine. Being fiercely independent was in her nature, but she had to admit it did feel pretty good to be taken care of once and awhile. He set her down on the edge of their bed and turned on the light in the master bathroom. The light allowed just enough illumination to see each other in the bedroom. “Will you help me get out of these scrubs and into the shower?” Chloe’s eyes grew heavy.

“How about fresh clothes and we'll see about a shower in the morning?”

Even though she had been looking forward to a shower when they got home she was not about to protest. Clean clothes sounded just as nice.

Lucifer presented her with the pajamas he had found at the gift shop and helped her change. He tried to focus on the cats wearing sunglasses printed all over the two piece fabric rather than the angry bruising over various parts of her body. Her ribs and shoulder were the worst. He took extra care when he slipped her right arm through the pajama top. She winced a little, but looked up at Lucifer.

“Does it look as bad as it feels?”

He nodded unable to vocalize his response further, then pulled down the covers.

Chloe lay down trying to figure out the best way to get comfortable. Thankfully she was a stomach or side sleeper so she wasn’t concerned with her head so much as her other injuries.

Lucifer arranged some pillows around her. “How's this?”

Chloe was on her left side. She held a pillow across her chest stabilizing her shoulder and protecting her ribs. Thankfully Lucifer didn’t move much so she wouldn't need to worry about an accidental elbow or knee. “Good.”

He changed into his normal sleepwear which consisted of a pair of black silk boxers. He filled a glass with water from the bathroom and found the Tylenol in the medicine cabinet which he set on Chloe’s nightstand.

“Do you need anything my love?”

“Just you.” She said on a tired sigh.

He slipped into bed, gathered Chloe in his arms careful of her shoulder and ribs. He pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck and in a matter of moments they were both asleep.

Two hours later Lucifer was awakened by the sound of Chloe vomiting in their bathroom. He quickly glanced at the clock on her bedside table which read 6:15 AM and rushed to his love's side. “Chloe.” He was surprised that her absence in their bed hadn’t woken him sooner.

She was draped over the toilet her head hanging over the seat.

He moved into the room and sat down on the floor beside her. “Is there anything I can do?”

She lifted her head to look at him, tears filling her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was the pain she was experiencing from her ribs or the exhaustion, but she was having a difficult time holding herself together. “Could you rub my back?”

“Of course, darling.” He lifted his hand to her back and rubbed it softly in soothing circles as she continued vomiting until there was nothing but dry heaves. He also held her hair out of the way and made a cold compress out of a wet wash cloth.

After awhile, Chloe finally sat back and took some deep breaths. Lucifer sat on the bathroom floor Chloe in between his legs. It was right now that he was thankful they had sprung for heated bathroom floors.

“Shall I call the doctor?”

Chloe leaned back against Lucifer. His embrace providing her with comfort immediately. So much for being worried about not having morning sickness. It felt as though every bit of the last 10 weeks was catching up with her. “No. I’m alright. This is normal with…”

“head injuries?” Lucifer assumed.

She had almost spilled the beans and that was certainly not how she planned to tell him. Vomiting accompanied head injuries. It wasn’t like she was giving him false information. “Help me up? I’m a little dizzy.” She was more than a little dizzy. She felt as though she was on a tilt-a-whirl she didn't remember getting on.

Lucifer carried her back to bed covering her once more. He retrieved the bucket from their bathroom and set it on the floor beside her just in case. This time when he got back into bed he moved so that he could face Chloe. He stayed awake for the rest of the night keeping a close eye on her.

She slept undisturbed for a few more hours. At 10AM Maze checked in about Trixie and Lucifer stepped out of the room for a moment to talk to her.

Chloe opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Her head was pounding and she was thankful that there was still a bottle of Tylenol in the house. She usually took Advil for aches and pains but for the next seven months she wouldn’t be taking Advil or drinking alcohol or eating soft cheeses, cookie dough, lunch meat or sushi and she had just discovered she liked sushi.

She wanted to laugh at how crazy this all was. She and Lucifer were going to be parents of a baby that she was going to give birth to, that they would bring home from the hospital to then raise together.

She wondered what the baby would be, a boy, a girl? She already had a daughter. It might be nice to have a little boy. A little boy who was handsome like Lucifer. Maybe they could name him John after her father? She smiled and found her hand suddenly moving to her still flat stomach.

Then again having boy might be like raising another Lucifer. The world was not ready for another Lucifer. Maybe she was getting ahead of herself. She hadn’t even seen the doctor yet or told Lucifer about being pregnant. There were still so many things that could go wrong.

As if he knew she was thinking about him, he returned to the bedroom and with a grin happy to see that Chloe was awake. “Hello, darling. How are you feeling?” he moved to her side of the bed and sat down beside her.

“I'm okay. Thank you for taking such good care of me.”

“Of course Chloe.” He stroked her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. “I spoke to Maze she and Beatrice will be here in a little while. Maze is going to stay with you while I run to the pharmacy. If there's anything you’d like me to get other than your prescription, I’ll be happy to make a list.”

Chloe thought for a moment. She was surprisingly hungry. “White cheddar popcorn, Smartfood if they have it.”

“Alright.” She continued, “Dark chocolate rasinets, gummy bears- the Haribo ones,”

“They are the best,” he agreed. “Is this a list for you or for Beatrice?” Lucifer chuckled.

“V8 tomato juice, Doritos, Yoohoo, something with peanut butter in it… Oh those peanut butter filled pretzels and toothpaste ”

Lucifer looked at the detective. “Tooth paste?”

“Trixie’s almost out.” “Ah.” The Devil had compiled her list with little questioning. His detective never kept that much junk food in the house, never mind asked for it.

“Are you feeling up to showering?” “Only if you can help scrub my hard to reach places” she grinned.

Lucifer raised a brow. The doctor had said no unnecessary activity. “There will be no funny business Miss Decker.”

Chloe pouted. She did promise to follow all of the doctor's orders.

He helped her out of bed and into the bathroom which he had taken care of the night before.

Once they were both clean and dressed, Chloe in a pair of Lucifer's pajama pants and her worn yet comfortable LAPD t-shirt, Lucifer in his usual well tailored suit, dress shirt and vest, Lucifer helped Chloe get back in bed. He carefully combed the tangles out of Chloe’s hair before heading downstairs to make her breakfast. When he went back up to deliver the food- toast with her favorite strawberry jam, Chloe was fast asleep. He set the food on the bedside table, and pulled the covers back over her. He settled himself in the armchair in the corner of their room and watched over her as he'd done the night before. While she slept, Lucifer went back to his internet searches on his phone. He was curious if a sudden desire for junk food was a side effect of a concussion. Soon the sound of Beatrice’s laughter and Maze's voice floated up the stairs. He rose from the chair, once again deeply worried by what he'd read and went downstairs.

“Lucifer!” Trixie ran to him as soon as she saw him. “Is Mommy okay? Maze said she hit her head really hard last night.”

“She's going to be just fine Spawn.” He hugged her close. “She just needs some medicine and rest and she'll be right as rain.” He assured. “Why don’t you go up and crawl into bed with her. I’m certain she'll like that very much. Just be careful of her right side.”

Trixie nodded and was running up the stairs before Lucifer finished his sentence.

“How's Decker?” Maze asked settling onto a bar stool at the kitchen island. She pulled a Cosmo magazine out of her bag and began thumbing through it.”

“She seems to be alright other than her strange request for junk food.” The demon snorted.

“That's not exactly strange Lucifer. Decker has been known to eat junk food during that time of the month.”

Lucifer looked at Maze, “Chloe isn’t near that part of her cycle.”

She made a face. “Can that be a sentence you never repeat to me, ever?”

The devil sighed.

“Maybe she's pregnant?” Maze said with a laugh.

“Ha! That's a good one Mazi, really. You and I both know that's impossible. Dear old Dad took away all of us Angel's ability to procreate after that fiasco with Meleos and his human all those years ago. The human died in childbirth and the child grew to be far too powerful to exist on this plane. Father made Meleos banish the child and no one knows what became of him.”

“First of all I was joking and secondly that is a terrible story. I always thought Angels just weren't given the ability to put a bun in someone's oven. And your Dad can be a real dick sometimes. I almost find myself feeling sorry for Meleos.” She paused, “Almost.”

Lucifer nodded, Maze didn’t need to remind him about his father. He was well aware of his poor decision making. “Well I'm sure you have things you'd rather be doing than babysitting Chloe, so I will go take care of my errands and I will return shortly.”

“Take your time. I don’t have anywhere to be. Besides, I’m curious about these ‘12 New Ways to Drive Your Partner Crazy In Bed’,” she grinned.

Lucifer grabbed his keys and shook his head as he left the house.


End file.
